Shard of the sun
| itemlevel3e = | value3e = 73,280 gp | weight3e = 1 lb. (0,45 kg) | refs3e = | level4e = | value4e = | weight4e = | refs4e = | rarity5e = | attunement5e = | school5e = | level5e = | value5e = | weight5e = | refs5e = | communication = | languages = | alignment = }} The shard of the sun was a relic dedicated to Amaunator. Complete Divine describes the shard of the sun as a holy symbol of Pelor, a god from the core D&D setting, while Power of Faerûn describes it as a relic dedicated to Amaunator. In this article, the name Pelor mentioned in the core-setting book will be exchanged with the name Amaunator. Description The shard of the sun was a holy symbol of the sun deity. It constantly glowed with a warm light with the brightness of a metamagic-enhanced daylight spell. Powers Unlocking the powers of a shard of the sun was impossible to non-Amaunatori, and even among them only to people who either could cast very strong divine magic and had the willingness to lose a part of it and/or were otherwise powerful and possessed a steadfast dedication to Amaunator. Once unlocked, the symbol could be used three times a day to shoot four beams of light that dealt heavy damage to creatures with particular weakness against the sun, such as, in descending order, vampires, undead in general, other creatures, and the least to constructs and inanimate objects. A shard of the sun could be created by a person who fulfilled a large number of criteria. The person needed to be a worshiper of Amaunator; needed to have theoretical knowledge about crafting and sanctifying magic items, meaning not only to create an item but also to have a direct connection between it and Amaunator; and the ability to cast daylight and searing light. It was believed that there were only six of them at maximum. History A shard of the sun was a relic dedicated to Amaunator. At some unknown point in time, one of the shards fell into the hoard of Hulrundrar, a dragon, which was then taken over by Balagos. In 1374 DR, Daelegoth Orndeir, the leader of the Brotherhood of the Glorious Sun and a person who wanted to turn his heresy into the mainstream belief of the church of Lathander, deduced the whereabouts of the shard and led an assault on the Smokespire and with it the shard of the sun. After defeating the dragons, he succeeded in retrieving the relic. Reputation A shard of the sun was a relic, and owning one was perceived as a blessing from Amaunator. When Daelegoth Orndeir managed to get his hand on one, people started to join his fold. Notable Owners *Daelegoth Orndeir owned a shard of the sun. Obtaining it was a great boost to the perception of him as a leader. Appendix Notes References Category:Items Category:Magic items Category:Wondrous items Category:60000-79999 gold pieces Category:Items from Toril Category:Items from Faerûn Category:Relics